The Brine Twins
by sharagglenn666
Summary: Crashing on a life filled planet. A bot is spotted by the Autobot, and Decepticon scanners. A surprise awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

Explosions were heard as yelling, and screaming followed. Rushed breaths, and panicked systems were all that they focused on as they ran passed on coming fire.

"Come on! We have to hurry! We need to reach the outside before they catch us!" Yelled a mech who stood tall. With a strong grip he grabbed two other servos, and ran. "W-what's going on Nano!? Why are we being attacked?" A scared femme yells, gripping with the same strength as the mech. Before coming to answer the question an explosion goes off in front of the three as a dark figure steps out in front of them." Slag!" Gripping hard with fear the mech pulls the two as they turn to run the other direction.

Shots go off from the Con, "Get back here you scum, and face death like real bots!" They yell.

"Nano! He's shooting at us! What do we do!?" A scare mech yells looking up at the mech, as the femme does the same. The mech looking down at the two charges throws love, and reassurance their way in their bond. "Everything's going to be okay sweetsparks. All I need for you two to do is stay calm, and stay close. Do you understand?" The mech asks, while keeping the flow within their bond. The mech, and femme give each other a look, and look back at their Guardian to nod.

Another shot goes off shooting the mech in the back. He stumbles as the blast made its mark. Cutting off the bond for a second the mech lifts both the femme, and mech in his arms running as fast as he could. The bots in arm curl into the mech as he smashes through a wall, rolling until coming to a stop. Standing up he begins to run again making sure to have lost the Con in his stunt. Once far enough the mech places both the femme, and mech on the ground before opening up his spark casing.

"Come now you two. Hurry, and get in, so I can change to my space craft mode, so I can take us away from here." The mech says helping the bots up into his casing. Once he felt they were safe he stood, grunting in pain as he felt his back injury taking course. "NanoBlast...Is everything going to be okay?" The mech asks within the spark casing. NanoBlast takes a deep breath processing how everything's going to turn out. Opening the bond he sends them love, and reassurance once again." Do not fret sweetsparks. We're heading to a safe place alright." He soothes. The bots send faith through the bond.

NanoBlast gets ready to transform before he's hit with a blast to the arm, and leg. Grunting he cuts off the bond before transforming powering on his boosters to shoot up into the atmosphere. Shots still follow him making contact with his back, going through to gravely hit his spark. The bots scream in fear from within. Feeling his emergency protocols going online he opens the bond to continue calming the bots.

Four Mega cycles later

"Nano? Are you awake?" The femme calls softly knocking on the spark casing of their Guardian. Coming online he sends love through the bond." Yes, sweetspark I'm awake. Is your twin awake?" NanoBlast asks. "No. He's asleep...Nano. Where are we going? Is it safe?" She asks. The Guardian smiles continuing his path to their designation.

"Yes. The designation we're heading towards is safe." He answers remembering the signal that was sent out Vorns ago," Ok...I...I believe you." The femme replies. NanoBlast scans the bot."You should recharge sweetspark. We're all low on energon, and we're going to need the strength for when we land." He states. Knowing he wouldn't receive an answer he smiles. Checking his emergency protocols he gives a grim smile knowing he won't make it long enough.

Three Cycles later

: Yo Optimus. Looks like we got a signal from an unknown craft headin' towards Earth hot n' ready:

: Noted Jazz. Do you see any spark signals on the craft?:

:..Never mind. Looks like the craft is a bot:

: Do you see what they are? Do you see where they might be landing?:

: Mech. Neutral. Six miles out from base. Should I call in back up?:

: No need. I've called in Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Prowl, along with Lennox, Epps, and their backup:

: Noted. I'll meet ya'll in five kliks:

Five kliks later

"Sir it appears the Neutral has landed already." Jazz informs. Optimus nods before turning to face the outside."Autobots! Roll out!" He calls transforming, and driving out. The other follow close behind.

Two Breems later

Coming to a stop the Autobots transform as they spot the neutral up ahead. The humans walking out of their vehicles. Optimus noticing that the neutral was still is their alt-mode goes up to them, followed by the others.

"Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. What is your designation neutral?" He asks hearing some of the others bots readying their weapons. "Stand down." He commands. Ratchet makes his way to stand next to Optimus scanning the space craft." Neutrals got some life threatening injuries. Two specifically in the back towards the spark. He won't make it. Not unless he shifts out of this form." Ratchet informs as the other bots pick up what was said. The space craft groans quietly catching the bots audios.

Optimus bends down to tap on the mechs form. They don't shift.

"You should try shakin' em'. Might wake em' up, so they could transform." Ironhide comments, as that seems to get the mech to wake up.

Transforming ever, so slowly Optimus, and Ratchet back up a bit the humans a small ways behind. As the mech fully transforms they fall over on their back with a hiss. The Autobots now seeing the size of the mech being at least a good couple feet above Optimus.

Optimus goes back to kneeling on the ground. As he was about to ask for the mech's designation Ironhide interrupts."NanoBlast? Is that you?" He asks in shock. Said NanoBlast on lines his optics, and slowly turns his head over to see Ironhide, who has went to Optimus' side. He smiles as a line of energon flows from his mouth.

To everyone's surprise NanoBlast opens his spark casing showing two bots to be recharging. Ratchet goes to make sure they're ok, but stops himself. NanoBlast takes a deep breath.

"Sweetsparks...it's time to wake up..." He whispers, but loud enough for the bots to hear. Ratchet watches as they both wake up. Light blue optics look up to see the bots, but they quickly move to face each other. The mech stands moving to climb out as the femme follows. NanoBlast helps them to the ground. They speak in small clicks, and whirs a few beeps here, and there.

NanoBlast smiles making sure his bond is sending enough love to them before looking towards Optimus, and then to Ironhide," Ironhide..." He says. Ironhide pulls his full focus onto NanoBlast watching him, and the small bots carefully." I need you to take care of these here twins for me..." He speaks in slow Cybertronian. Ironhide understanding what was going on nods." I promise. I'll take care of em' Nano." He says watching as the twins look at him, but look back at NanoBlast. They move closer to their Guardian. Ratchet secretly scanning them for anything harmful...

"Sweetsparks...Do you remember the stories I've told you about Ironhide?" He asks. The twins nods looking at Ironhide with excitement before paying attention to their Guardian once again." He's going to take care of you from now on ok? "He pauses to breathe. The others sensing the mech fading. The twins look on in confusion, and then sadness." I want you two to be good alright? Remember that I will always love you no matter what..." A spark of pain goes through the twins as they grab their Guardian."W-What's going on? Why is our bond going away?" The femme asks. NanoBlast smiles sweetly at her lifting a servo to both of their helms." Everything's going to be ok...Will you trust me?" He asks. The twins nod vigorously. He gives a very bright smile to the twins. The twins returning it. He lifts his servo from the twin's helms moving it to rest on his chassis. He looks up at Ironhide, and nods still smiling. Ironhide nods in return sending a comm link.

: I'll see you soon old friend:

: I hope not too soon Hide. Take care of them like they were your own ya' er':

Ironhide nods." Come on you two let's have Ratchet check you over alright?" He says waiting for the twins to face him. They do, and are hesitant before standing, and walking over to Ironhide. Ironhide noticing they're around Bumblebee's age he guesses they aren't too young, but aren't too old for they're still in sparkling speech n' all.

Ironhide nods at Optimus before Ratchet follows behind away from the mech. Optimus looks on back at said mech noticing him keeping watch on the twins. NanoBlast then looks up at the leader. He lifts his servo as a data file slides out of his armor." Here..." He hands it to Optimus." I know for a fact I won't stay here long enough for you to question me...This will tell you whatever the twins can't...Try to question them first though before looking at it..." He looks back at the twins who were slowly answering questions about their health to what he could guess was the medic." And whatever you do...Keep them away from the Deception's...somebot there knows them, and wouldn't hesitate to take them back..." Breathing even slower he gives Optimus a look. Optimus nods." I promise to make sure the Cons don't go near them. You may rest now my friend." Optimus says. NanoBlast smiles slowly turning his head to watch the twins...

{I love you...Forever, and always...} He sends over the bond before going offline.

Optimus quickly turns his head over to the twins after hearing them screech out in pain lubricant flowing out of their optics. Ironhide sitting between the twins comforting them through the pain. Lennox walks over to Optimus understanding the situation at hand." I'll call in the hanger. We'll get em' to the base." He whispers. Optimus nods watching Ironhide, and the twins before looking over at Bumblebee who began walking towards the twins. Optimus smiles watching as Bumblebee helped the twins calm down.

**Losing those you love will always hurt. But making a new will always feel better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Back on base, Ironhide, and Bumblebee had started showing the twins around, so they'd get the death of their guardian off of their minds.

Optmius had stayed behind in the opening of the base, before noticing Prowl, and Ratchet standing next to them, Jazz having gone on patrol after coming back.

"I noticed that mech had handed you something. Will it explain their short coming?" Prowl asks watching as the other bots walked around. Optimus, having forgot about the data file plus it out of his subspace. He pauses." The mech. NanoBlast if my processor remembers correctly, told me to ask the twins first, before looking through the file." Optimus replies. Prowl nods.

"I feel like we should start asking questions later. Their guardian just died n' all. I don't think they'd be ready to be interrogated." Ratchet comments. Optimus nods, understanding why they should wait.

"We'll give them a couple of days to get use to the place. For now we shall focus on getting to know the twins for a bit. I feel like once the others come back from patrols, or runs things will get…crazy." Optimus says walking away from Prowl, and Ratchet to head over to his office.

"Did you find anything when you scanned them back there?" Prowl asks still watching the others. Ratchet shrugs." I didn't find much. They seem to have some sort of blocking transmitter on them. I can't get more than their injuries." Ratchet sighs. Prowl shakes his helm." That's fine for now. We'll just have to wait for when they get comfortable to get anything. Have a good day Ratchet." Prowl says walking off to his quarters. Ratchet nods. Then a notification pops up showing that it was time to give the twins their med-grade. Sighing Ratchet walks over.

"Alright you two. I'm going to need you to follow me, so I can give you your med-grade for today." He says standing still, and watching them just n' case. However they chirp, and click at one another. Ratchet looks up at Bumblebee to see if he understands what they're saying, but he only shrugs. Sighing again, he kneels to get optic to optic with the twins. Stopping their 'talk' they watch Ratchet in wonder.

"Now you two I'm going to need you to listen to me closely, because I know you understand me." Ratchet warns softly in Cybertronian, while wagging a figure. The twins nod not sensing the warning." When we get to my med bay I'm going to change somethings in your processors, so that not only will you most likely stop speaking in your little language, but the humans would be able to understand you too." Ratchet explains. The twins nod vigorously. Ratchet nods, and stands beginning to lead them to med bay…Then they start their language again making Ironhide snort before falling after.

A couple Breems later

It's dark out, and Jazz had made it back to base along with Chromia.

"Man, I can't wait to kick it! The 'mount of decepti-creeps I had the pleasure of runnin' into! Hey Bee! Where's the others?" Jazz asks. Stretching out his joints." _Optimus had went to his office a while ago, but he might be in his quarters by now. Prowl had went on a small patrol, before you two came back, and Ratchet just got done with the twins, and Ironhides taking them to his quarters._" Bumblebee explains. Before Jazz had anything to say Chromia interrupts.

"What do you mean twins are with Hide n' our quarters? Why would he bring them there?" She asks crossing her arms. Jazz shakes his helm." No. We had caught a signal earlier in the day, n' everyone in the base went out to go check. We found a large mech who had twins n' his chassis. He didn't make the landin', n' passed. I could tell after hearin' the twins screechin' in pain of their bond breakin' from their guardian." Jazz explains. Chromia nods, understanding.

"Then I'll take a guess, n' say that big ol' Hide will be taking care of them now eh?" She questions walking in the direction of her quarters.

"_Don't forget to send in your debrief to Prowl! You know he doesn't like having things turned in late!_" Bumblebee yells after her, as she waves her hand back. Jazz shakes his helm." I'll catch ya later Bee. I might as well work on my debrief for ol' Prowl, before recharging." Jazz says waving Bumblebee a goodnight.

With Ironhide and the Twins

"Hide? What's this I hear bout' keeping twins?" Chromia yells, as she walks into their quarters. Before, she even had the chance to walk into their berthroom, two bots crash into her." EEKK!" Chromia yelps.

"Mia? Whoops." Ironhide pokes his head out to see both the twins, and Chromia on the ground.

Turning on her optics, Chromia comes optic to optic with the new set of twins on base. It's a couple klicks of silence, before both twins are chirping at her with smiles on their faces.

"No, no no. Ratch said you both should be out of that after he checked it." Ironhide says lifting both of them off of Chromia. She giggles." Well I think it's cute. So, my wonderful shooting teddy bear. We're gon' be guardians again huh?" She asks following Ironhide. Ironhide pauses in his tracks ignoring the chirping twins. He turns to face Chromia who has her arms crossed.

"Ah…I should've commed ya' eh? Heh, sorry Mia…" Ironhide puts the twins on a large melt couch, and walks over towards the built in kitchen. Chromia waves him off." I'll at least know about everything tomorrow right?" She asks walking over to sit on the melt couch, watching as the twins buzz, and chirp at each other.

"Yea. I'm sure they'll be a small meeting. I have a feeling somethings not going to go all too right though." Ironhide replies. Chromia nods.

"Do they have names?" She asks a nanoklick later.

"Ahh...I'm sure they do. They just haven't told us yet, and Ratchet would've told us if he knew." Ironhide answers. Chromia nods again.

"So, how was your outing? Come across anythin'? Ironhide asks." Well. I had to run away from a couple cons. I noticed they were doing some shady stuff near some of the broken down buildings. It didn't take too long for them to find out I was tailin' em' though." She explains.

Ironhide hms." Hear anythin' from em'?" He asks bringing over four cubes of energon. She shrugs." Nothing to useful…though I heard them say back at their base they've caught a signal of something entering the atmosphere-thanks sweets." She finishes. Ironhide pauses for a nanoklick.

"Ya don't think they caught the signal of these two crashin' on earth eh?" Ironhide questions. Chromia shrugs." If, so then I might as well send in my debrief, and report into Prowl while I got the time." She answers. Ironhide nods, while handing out the other two cubes to the twins smiling as they chirp up at him.

"Now I see why Ratch had a bit of a hard time trying to give them shots when we found em'. These lil buggers are too cute for their own good." He chuckles.


End file.
